If I could go back in time, I'd fix my mistake
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part two to the story, "Is this a sad ending to a good friendship." Everything is once again going fine for Jon and Ponch. But then Jon blames Ponch for something he didn't do. After Jon and Ponch's huge fight, Jon finds out Ponch was telling the truth that he didn't do it. But now Jon can't find Ponch anywhere. Will he ever get to apologize for his mistake?
1. The missing tablet

Ponch sat next to Jon on the bench in the locker room. Jon was showing him something.

"I love your new tablet, Jon. Mine doesn't really work anymore. I'd love to get a new one. When I do, I'll get one like yours," Ponch said. Jon smiled. He loved to get compliments like that. Ponch smiled as he continued to look at Jon's new tablet.

"Wow, it is amazing. I got nothing more to say about it, besides, it is terrific!" Ponch said with a huge smile. Jon smiled.

"Ok, well, I am gonna put it away. Let's get to briefing," Jon said. Ponch smiled.

"Ok partner, I'll meet you there," Ponch said.

"What are you doing?"

"Brushing my teeth again. I just had some food with onions in it. Onions make my breath smell weird," Ponch said with a smile. Jon rolled his eyes. Ponch was always brushing his teeth, or brushing his hair before briefing. As if it was super important Getraer didn't smell his, "Weird breath." Or see his "Messy Hair." Jon really didn't understand Ponch sometimes. Jon walked off to briefing. Ponch went into the bathroom area of the locker room and started to brush his teeth. He heard Jeb come into the locker room.

"Hi, Ponch," Jeb said cheerfully.

"Hi," Ponch said. He sounded a little odd, because his tooth brush was in his mouth. He was still brushing his teeth. Jeb laughed.

"I am sorry. I didn't realize you were brushing your teeth again," Jeb said. Ponch rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why everyone at the station made fun of him for brushing his teeth before briefing even though he had already brushed them before he went to work.

"I guess you are gonna be late for briefing. Getraer wanted to start as soon as I got back. I am on my way right now," Jeb said.

"No, wait just a second. If I come with you. I won't be late," Ponch said. He was just finishing up. Jeb waited a few seconds. Ponch rushed over to his locker. He tossed his tooth brush into his bag that he brought. He closed the locker, then ran over to Jeb by the door. "Ok, let's go," he said. Jeb smiled.

"Wow, Ponch, your breath smells amazing!" He said. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks," Ponch replied. He followed Jeb to the briefing room. They both sat next to Jon in the back.

"Hi, Sarge," Ponch said cheerfully.

"Hello, Poncherello," Getraer said. Then he opened up his black three ring binder and began briefing.

 _Meanwhile…._

After briefing, Ponch was hanging out with Bonnie and Bear. They were joking around while Ponch waited for Jon. Jon had gone to the locker room to grab something.

"He has been gone an awful long time. I wonder what's up?" Ponch said to himself.

"Yeah, well I gotta get going Ponch. I'll talk to you later," Bonnie said.

"Ok, bye Bon-Bon," Ponch said. Bonnie left, Bear smiled.

"Sorry, I gotta get going too, or Getraer will be mad," Bear said.

"I understand," Ponch replied. He walked to the locker room to see what Jon was up too.

"Hey, Jon, what is taking you so…." Ponch's eyes got wide.

"What are you doing in my locker?" he asked.

"My tablet is missing."

"And you think I have it?" Ponch asked a little hurt.

"Well yes, I do. You said yourself you'd love to have it. I bet you stole it, and hid it in your locker," Jon said.

"Jon, you're crazy.'m your best friend. I would never steal your things from you," Ponch said.

"Yeah sure, like I would believe that. Ponch, how do I know you didn't steal it? How else would it go missing?" Jon asked angrily.

"Jon, you need to calm down. Stop saying I took it. I didn't, if I did I would've told you already," Ponch said. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," he said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"You really don't believe me do you?" Ponch asked.

"No, I don't. I am gonna find it, Ponch. Even if I have to beat on you until you tell me," Jon said. Ponch stepped back trying to get away from Jon.

"No, you wouldn't hurt me," Ponch said. He tried to sound confident, but after what had happened a few months ago. It was hard to tell. Ponch was lost in thought, trying to figure out what might have happened. Suddenly he was brought back to reality, when Jon grabbed him and slammed him into a locker.

"Where is it?"

"Honestly I don't know, Jon. Please believe me," Ponch said. Jon slapped Ponch in the face, and once again asked,

"Where is it?"

"I don't know," Ponch said again. No feeling a little scared. Ponch never fought back against his friends. It was hard for him. He never wanted to hurt them. But if he had to he would fight back. Jon was starting to get more and more mean. After a while, Ponch couldn't take it. Jon had already thrown him around the room a bunch, kicked him, yelled at him, choked him for a bit. He had done a lot. Ponch was tired of getting thrown around. So the next time Jon tried to, Ponch grabbed Jon, and flipped him on his back. Jon was really mad now.

"Oh, so you wanna fight back now huh? You had enough?" Jon said. Ponch hated this. He looked at Jon, trying to figure out what in the world happened to his best friend.

"Jon, I don't want to fight with you. Believe me," Ponch said. Jon grabbed Ponch by the neck, and slammed his head into the locker.

"Tell me where it is!"

"I don't know," Ponch said. He had hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Jon didn't even care if Ponch was hurting. Jon pulled out a knife.

"Tell me!" He said.

"I can't tell you. I don't know where it is," Ponch said. Jon pointed the knife at Ponch. He was gonna cut his face or something. Ponch put his arms up for self defense. Jon just sliced up Ponch's arms pretty good. Ponch was screaming in pain.

 _Meanwhile….._

Getraer sat at his desk, he thought he heard the sound of Ponch screaming in pain. He had heard that sound a few times before. It always scared him a lot. He hopped up from his desk. And came running to the locker room. When he came in, Ponch had fallen to the floor. Jon was still slicing up Ponch's arms. But he had gotten Ponch's face a little too.

"Jon stop please!" Ponch screamed. Getraer rushed over. He pulled Jon away from Ponch. He grabbed the knife and threw it on the ground.

"What on earth are you doing Baker?" Getraer asked angrily. As soon as Jon heard the voice of Getraer he started to calm down. Something about Getraer just made people calm down a little. Ponch saw Getraer, and knew that he was gonna be ok now. He tried to calm down. But it was hard.

"What happened?" Getraer asked.

"He stole my tablet and won't tell me where it is," Jon said.

"I never took anything from him, Sarge. I promise," Ponch said. Getraer looked at Jon.

"Hey, Baker, I can tell he is serious. Poncherello is terrible at lying. I know he is not lying. You should too," Getraer said.

"If he didn't take it, who did?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, but it wasn't him," Getraer said. Slowly Ponch was able to make it to his feet again. Getraer saw what Jon had done and was really displeased.

"I still think he took it," Jon said.

"You know what, Jon...I am done fighting with you. Go ahead, and think I took it. When you find out what really happened, you will wish you never blamed me. Because it wasn't my fault," Ponch said. He picked up his stuff that Jon had thrown all over the ground. Then he left the room.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Hank

Jon calmed down about half an hour later. He found his tablet a few seconds after he calmed down. It was in his locker, under his coat. He felt awful now. He rushed to Getraer's office.

"Sarge, where's Ponch? I have to apologize," Jon said.

"That is what everyone wants to know Jon."

"What?" Jon asked puzzled.

"Baker, after what you did to him in the locker room. He went straight to the captain. He asked the captain if he could leave for a while. The captain agreed to it. He never told the captain what you did to him. He lead the captain to believe it just happened not here. Jon, he saved you from getting into big trouble," Getraer said. Jon felt really bad about what he had done. He felt like he deserved to get into trouble. Why would Ponch not tell the captain it was Jon's fault? Jon was really confused. Now he really wanted to find Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch had gone home to clean up his arms. After he cleaned up the cuts, and bandaged the ones that need it, he went for a walk. He didn't know what to do. But he did know that Jon would come looking for him. He didn't want to see Jon for a long time now. Ponch saw this old man that was also walking all alone. The old man saw Ponch, and slowed down his walk a little.

"Hi there, are you ok?" The old man asked sweetly.

"Not really," Ponch replied.

"What's going on with you?"

"I got in a fight with my best friend. More like he got upset with me and went crazy. He was beating on me until the Sergeant came in and pulled him away."

"Oh, yeah, it is tough when you fight with your best friend. Normally it is your best friend you'd go to, when you get in a fight with someone else," the old man said.

"Yeah," Ponch said. The old man looked like he really cared.

"You know, I got in a fight with my best friend a few days ago." The old man said.

"Did you ever forgive each other?"

"He died yesterday," the old man replied. Ponch felt bad for the old man.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"That's ok. Oh by the way, I am Hank"

"I'm Frank Poncherello, you can call me Ponch," Ponch replied.

"Nice to meet you, Ponch. Do you live close by?"

"Not really, I live way back there," Ponch said pointing back in the direction of his apartment building. Hank smiled.

"I live right here," he said.

"In an alley?" Ponch asked.

"I lost my house in a fire. That was a few months ago. I don't have the money to buy a new one."

"I've always wanted a roommate. You could live with me. I might not be home a lot. Sadly, I am kind of trying to stay away from Jon for a while. He comes over to my place all the time. I don't feel like seeing him right now."

"Ok, sound's good," Hank said. Ponch and Hank turned around and started to head towards Ponch's place. As they continued to talk, this weird feeling like he shouldn't have invited Hank to stay started to bug Ponch. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He rarely ever let a random stranger stay at his house. But it was supposed to be really cold tonight. Maybe that is why he invited him to stay. _"I sure hope I made the right choice,"_ Ponch thought.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Hank's not what he seems to be

Ponch sat in the living room on the couch. He had been home for a while. He had changed into his blue short shorts, and a purple t-shirt that said, "Keep on Truckin'" Hank just looked through the fridge for something to eat.

"Wow, you've got lots of food kid. And you are so small, how can you eat all this? Are you bulimic?" Hank asked.

"No," Ponch replied slightly embarrassed. He never thought he had that much food. Hank looked at Ponch's arms.

"Wow, did you do that yourself?" he asked motioning towards all the cuts.

"No, someone else did that. I was in a fight today," Ponch replied.

"Oh ok. Well that is good to hear. For a second there, I thought you had an eating disorder and you were cutting," Hank said as he sat down to eat. Ponch was surprised of all the things Hank was thinking about him already.

"I've only ever cut myself like this when I was in middle school. The first year. My mom didn't approve of it when she found out. I stopped pretty soon afterwards with a little help from her. My first year living all alone, when my family moved away, I had anorexia. It didn't last long though. Thankfully I had a good friend that helped me out. Before it got bad enough that I'd be in the hospital," Ponch said. Hank just sat there and listened.

"Wow, you've been through a lot. Cutting, eating disorders, abuse, being held hostage in your own apartment…."

"Wait what?" Ponch asked.

"You heard me," Hank said.

"You can't hold me hostage in here," Ponch said. Hank pulled off a mask. He now looked more like a forty year old than eighty.

"Yes I can," he said.

"'m a police officer. You could get in big trouble for this," Ponch said. He got up off the couch, and started to back away from Hank. Hank came at Ponch. He grabbed him. Ponch grabbed Hank and flipped him on his back. Ponch then went to his room and locked the door. Hoping to get a hold of Getraer or someone on the phone before Hank could get in. He dialed the number for the CHP. The front desk answered. Ponch asked to talk to Getraer, and said it was urgent. As he said that, he heard Hank banging on the door. Trying to break it down. Soon he heard a familiar voice.

"Poncherello?" Getraer asked.

"Sarge, you gotta help me please!" Ponch begged. The door started falling down. Hank was almost in the room.

"Frank, calm down, where are you?" Getraer asked. Ponch was about to answer, but Hank got in. He grabbed the phone.

"No give it back!" Ponch yelled. Hank didn't listen.

"Poncherello?" Getraer asked, confused on the other end of the line.

"Sarge, help me please!" Ponch cried desperately wanting his sergeant to come save him. Getraer was about to say something, but then Hank hung up the phone. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it. He grabbed Ponch by the wrist.

"Don't ever try that again," he said angrily. Ponch tried to get free from Hanks grip.

"Stop struggling, Poncherello. I won't let you go free. You are now my prisoner. You will do what I say. You will stay where I put you, and you will stay quiet too," Hank said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"You can't do this to me!" He said.

"Sure I can. Your friend doesn't know where you are. You never told him. No one is gonna save you Poncherello. And soon I will take you out of here. To somewhere, where you'll never be found." Hank said. He pulled out some hand cuffs he had found, and put them on Ponch. Then he put him in the corner of the room. He tied a rope around his ankles, so he couldn't walk. Then put duct tape over his mouth.

 _Meanwhile….._

Getraer was still trying to figure out where Ponch was.

"Was he at home? Where else would he be at? What was going on?" Lt. Bates asked. He had been in the room when Getraer got the call.

"I think he was home. I can' think of any other place he would be. Someone took the phone from him. He really wanted me to save him from something," Getraer said. As Getraer and Bates talked to each other, Jon came into the room.

"Guys, can I join in the conversation? I heard you got a call from Ponch," Jon said. Getraer wasn't sure what to say to Jon. Bates just turned to Jon and filled him in on the story. Jon was worried about Ponch now. Even more than he was before. He looked over at Getraer.

"Hey, Sarge, I am gonna go check his apartment," Jon said.

"Ok, go ahead. We'll be here waiting for news from you. Bring Baricza with you in case you need back up," Getraer said. He wasn't ready to go anywhere. He was still shook up by how terrified Ponch sounded. As if something terrible was gonna happen to him. Getraer knew he should've went along, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Just the thought of something bad made his stomach hurt. Jon left and took Bear with him.

"Jon, what is going on?" Bear asked.

"I don't know for sure. But I do know that Ponch is in trouble, and needs our help," Jon replied. Bear suddenly became more interested. He and Jon got into Bear's cruiser and left for Ponch's apartment.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. A fight

Jon and Bear knocked on the door. Hank looked over at Ponch.

"You expecting someone?" He asked. Ponch shook his head no. Hank walked over to the door cautiously. He opened it.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm Jon Baker."

"I'm Barry Baricza."

"Hi, I am Hank."

"We are here to see Ponch," Jon said. Ponch heard Jon's voice and was surprisingly excited about that. He tried to call Jon's name, but his voice was muffled by the duct tape.

"What was that?" Jon asked.

"Nothing," Hank said. Ponch tried once again. Jon looked into the apartment room. He saw Ponch. Ponch's eyes got wide, and he looked excited. He saw Bear and Jon. Hank glared at Ponch.

"Why'd you have to make noise?" he asked angrily. He kicked Ponch in the stomach. Jon came over, and tried to get Hank away from Ponch. Hank grabbed Jon, and threw him across the room, Jon didn't get back up. Bear came over to Jon.

"Jon, are you ok?" he asked. Jon didn't respond. He was unconscious. Bear looked up at Hank. He was rather upset with him.

"Why did you do this?" he asked. Hank smiled.

"All I did was throw him across the room," he said. Bear was getting ready to fight with Hank, but then Hank pulled out a gun. Ponch's eyes got wide. _"He can't shoot Bear,"_ he thought. He tried to move towards Hank. As he did, only Bear noticed. Hank was about to shoot Bear, when all the sudden, he fell on his face. He dropped the gun. Bear grabbed it, and set it on the counter. Hank got up, and saw Ponch right behind him.

"Oh, so you still want to fight me huh," Hank said angrily. He kicked Ponch again. Bear went over and grabbed Hank. Hank flipped Bear on his back, and stomped on him. Bear tried to get back up, but Hank grabbed his head, and slammed it into the ground. Bear didn't move anymore. Ponch stared at Hank. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Hank grabbed Ponch.

"Ok, let's go," he said. Ponch tried to fight back, and get away.

"Come on, don't fight with me. I told you already that I was gonna take you away. Now let's go," Hank said. Ponch stopped fighting back. He didn't wanna get hurt anymore. Hank took Ponch out to his car, and put him in it. Ponch was really upset. He hated it when people drove his car. He was afraid they'd ruin it. Hank didn't care what Ponch thought though. He turned it on, and drove away.

 _Meanwhile….._

Jon regained consciousness a little while later. He looked around, and saw Bear searching all around the place.

"Bear?"

"Jon, they are gone." Bear said. He had a look on his face as if he felt sick.

"Bear, this can't be good. What do we tell Getraer?"

"The truth," Bear replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Sarge, we tried…." Jon started to say.

"I know, I've heard it all before. Was Poncherello at least conscious?" Getraer asked.

"Yes," Bear and Jon said in unison.

"He saved my life," Bear replied. Getraer smiled, _"Yeah, that sounds like him. Save someone else's life while his is in danger,"_ Getraer thought. Bear and Jon were silent.

"Sarge, what do we do?" They asked.

"We have to search for him," Getraer said. Jon felt this knot starting to form in his stomach. _"none of this would've happened if I didn't blame Ponch for my tablet going missing. Now we will never find him,"_ He thought.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. You're going to do what?

It had been three days since the last time Jon had seen Ponch. It was beginning to bug him. He felt like the worst friend ever.

"I can't believe this! How can someone kidnap MY best friend, and leave no evidence at all as to where he could've gone. For all I know Ponch could be dead right now," Jon said while angrily pacing back and forth.

"Hey, try to stay positive Baker. What would Ponch do if it were you that was missing?" Jeb asked. Jon thought for a second.

"Well, he'd most likely freak out for a few minutes. Then try to stay positive, and he wouldn't sleep until I'm found. Of which if he did that, he'd be really tried now," Jon said. Jeb sat and thought about that for a second.

"Well, seems like you two basically do the same thing…" Bear started to say.

"Except, Ponch stays positive," Bonnie added.

"Yeah, and he skips sleep," Grossie said joining in.

"Are you saying I should put a smile on my face, and not go to bed tonight?" Jon asked.

"No, Ponch skips sleep because he just can't sleep while you are missing. It bothers him too much to let him sleep. He stays positive that he will find you. But he doesn't always have a smile on his face," Jeb said. Jon thought he understood this a little better now.

"Let's go back to Ponch's apartment and see if we can find any clues," he said. They all hopped up and followed Jon out the door.

 _Meanwhile….._

Hank sat at a desk in a large room. He had Ponch right next to him. Just in case he tried to get away. Ponch hated being here. He wanted to go home. Who wouldn't? Hank had a computer on. He was typing something. Ponch was really curious as to what was going on. He looked up and saw Hank was E-mailing a friend. What freaked Ponch out most was what they were talking about….

 **Dear Nate,**

 **I got what I promised you. You just need to tell me when you want it.**

 **~Hank**

 **Hank,**

 **Thanks sooooooooo much, I can't wait to have a slave.**

 **~Nate.**

The rest was just Hank describing Ponch to Nate. Ponch bit his lip. He was scared. He'd never been sold into slavery, and never thought he would. _"Oh Jon, I hope you come soon. I don't want to go anywhere, except home,"_ Ponch thought. He looked at Hank. He was thankful he didn't have duct tape on his mouth anymore. But he was still hand cuffed and tied up.

"Hank, you'll never get away with this," he said. Hank laughed.

"You wanna bet," he said. Ponch was silent.

"Have you ever been sold into slavery before?" Hank asked.

"No, and I don't want to," Ponch said. Hank laughed again. He had an evil laugh that scared Ponch to death.

"Well, your gonna know what it feels like anyway," Hank said.

"What ever happened to your story about you being a poor old man that lost your house? Was that all made up?"

"Yes, and I fooled ya. I made up the whole story knowing that someone like you would come along, and believe it. My best friend never died, and my best friend and I never got in a fight either," Hank said.

"So you're just a big fat liar. That wanted to kidnap me and sell me into slavery?" Ponch asked.

"You catch on fast," Hank said rolling his eyes. Ponch just figured out all of that today. He began to bite his lip again. _"My lip is gonna be bleeding pretty badly by the end of the day if I keep biting it so hard,"_ Ponch thought. Hank smiled at the last E-mail he got. He shut his lap top off, and looked at Ponch.

"Looks like Nate can't wait to have you. He's waiting for us at his house," Hank said. Ponch tried to back away from Hank. He did not want to go anywhere. Hank thought this was kinda funny. Being as Ponch really couldn't back away to far from him. Hank grabbed Ponch by the arm, pulled him up. He carried Ponch out to the car and tossed him in the trunk.

"You don't deserve to ride up front," Hank said. He untied Ponch's ankles. So that when they got to Nate's house Ponch could walk. Hank began to drive off.

 _Meanwhile….._

Jon looked all over Ponch's apartment, and still he did not find a thing that could help him figure out where Hank had taken his best friend. He had no idea of knowing that his best friend was now being sold to Hank's friend. If Jon knew that he would've felt sick.

"God, please help my best friend. I have no clue where he is right now. Keep him safe please. I don't want to lose him," Jon prayed. Jeb came running over to Jon.

"Jon, looked what I found," he said. He seemed happy.

"What?" Jon asked. Jeb showed Jon, Ponch's lap top.

"Hank used this to check his E-mail. He is still logged in though," Jeb said. Jon felt this sudden great feeling of relief. _"Maybe his E-mail will help us find Ponch."_ He thought. He looked at it. He saw all these E-mails from a guy named Nate. He read all this stuff that sounded like Hank describing Ponch to Nate. Then he read something that made him want to find Hank and kill him. He looked at Jeb.

"Hank is selling Ponch into slavery," he said. Jeb's eyes got wide.

"What?"

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Apologizing

Jon and Jeb continued looking through all of the E-mails.

"Hey, I found the address. Let's go," Jon said as he wrote it down. Jeb followed him. "I can't believe this. Ponch is probably just about as upset as I am. Only more," Jon said.

"What person would even want to do this? I mean slavery is illegal," Jeb said. Jon was silent.

 _Meanwhile…._

Getraer sat at his desk. Bonnie had called him and told him about what they found out. Getraer felt sick when he heard it.

"Frank, I sure hope you are ok when they find you," Getraer said while staring at the name 'Poncherello' on the work schedule. Bates was sitting in the room too. He was silently freaking out. He never imagined something like this ever happening to one of his officers. It was something he never wanted to think about.

"Sarge, I need you," Bear said sticking his head in the room.

"Baricza?" Getraer asked.

"Jon said that you NEED to come along," Bear said. Getraer was confused.

"Why?"

"Ponch called you for a reason a few days ago Sarge. Jon thinks that maybe it would be nice for Ponch if you were also there when we saved him," Bear said. Getraer followed Bear out to the cruiser. Jon and a few others had already left in a different cruiser, it was just Bear, and Getraer in this one.

 _Meanwhile…._

Hank pulled up to the house where Nate lived. It was huge. He pulled Ponch out of the trunk.

"Come on, Poncherello. This is your new home," he said. There was a large man waiting for them up at the top of the stairs that led to the door.

"Hi, Nate!" Hank called. Ponch stared at the large man.

 _"_ _I don't wanna work for him. He could beat me to death if I don't do exactly what he wants,"_ Ponch thought.

"Hi, Hank," Nate said. Then he walked down to greet them. He came over to Ponch. "And you must be Ponch," he said. While touching Ponch's face. Ponch moved his head away.

"Yeah," Ponch said quietly. He wouldn't look at Nate. Nate grabbed Ponch's head, and forced him to look at him.

"Listen to me, Poncherello. You belong to me now. You do what I say, and you look at me when I am talking to you," Nate said. Ponch rolled his eyes. Nate's eyes got wide.

"Hank, you never told me he was the type of person to disrespect me," Nate said.

"I figured I didn't have too. Besides, if he is being disrespectful that is more of a reason for you to treat him badly," Hank said. Nate agreed with that. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"What no, that is not very nice," Ponch said.

"What if I do something not meaning to be disrespectful and you take it wrong?" He added. Nate completely ignored Ponch. He handed Hank a big lump of cash. Then he grabbed Ponch's arm tightly. He held it so tightly Ponch thought he was gonna break it. As Hank was walking away, a CHP cruiser pulled up. Ponch got excited.

"I told ya they'd find me," he said. Nate told Ponch to shut up. Then he threw him on the ground up against the house.

"Don't move." He ordered. He ran into the house, and grabbed a gun. When he came out, he saw Hank being put in the back of a CHP cruiser. Nate now got scared. He grabbed Ponch, and brought him into the house.

"Come on, we are getting out of here," he said.

"I am not going anywhere," Ponch said. Nate grabbed Ponch tighter,

"Yes you are."

"No, I won't go with you," Ponch said, trying to get free. Nate slammed Ponch into the wall.

"You are coming with me," he said. He grabbed Ponch's arm tightly, and then bent it the wrong way. He heard a loud snap. Ponch screamed in pain. Nate was running out of time. He decided to ditch Ponch, because Ponch was slowing him down. He threw Ponch down the stairs, and into the basement. As soon as Ponch was at the bottom of the stairs, he was unconscious. Just because he wanted to, Nate ran down the stairs and started a fire.

"You'll die here alone, Poncherello," he said, as he ran up the stairs. He closed the door that let you into the basement. Then started to run away. As soon as he went out the door. There was an officer standing out there. He was hand cuffed. Grossie took Nate to the cruiser.

"Where is Ponch?" Jon asked, while looking around for Ponch.

"Jon, do you smell smoke?" Getraer asked. Jon nodded his head.

"Yeah, I smell it. It seems to be coming from behind that door," Jon replied motioning towards the door that lead to the basement. Getraer tried to open it. The handle was hot. He put his gloves back on, and then opened it.

"Baker!" he yelled. Jon came running. He looked to where Getraer was looking.

"Ponch! Ponch can you hear me!" Jon yelled. He got no reply. "Sarge, he's unconscious," Jon said looking at Getraer.

"We have to save him," Getraer said. Jon nodded his head.

"I'm going down there," he said. He rushed down the stairs. Ponch was starting to regain consciousness when Jon got there.

"J-J-J-Jon?" Ponch asked puzzled.

"Don't worry, Ponch. I'm here, I'm gonna get you outta here," Jon said. Jon picked Ponch up, and ran up the stairs. Ponch still wasn't quite sure what was going on. Jon and Getraer quickly got out the door. They were just in time. As soon as they got out, there was this large explosion. Jon fell to the ground, and landed on top of Ponch, covering him up from the explosion. But he never realized how much pain Ponch was in. Ponch screamed in pain. Jon got off of him, and took him to the car.

"Ponch, are you ok?" Jon asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, just in a l-l-l-little p-p-pain," Ponch replied. Getraer got into the cruiser, with Jon and Ponch. He was driving that one now. Bear, and Grossie left with Hank and Nate. Jeb was with Getraer and Jon.

"Hi, Ponch, are you ok?" Jeb asked. Ponch looked at Jeb. He had an expression that said, "I am in a ton of pain." But Ponch told Jeb he was fine. Jeb looked at Getraer.

"Take him to a hospital, Sarge. He needs to get checked out." Ponch opened his mouth to protest.

"No back talk, Ponch. You are going, that's final," Jon said. Ponch closed his mouth. Getraer began to head towards the hospital. Jon sat next to Ponch in the back seat.

"Ponch…."

"Y-Y-Yeah Jon?"

"I'm sorry about the tablet. I don't know what made me think you would've taken it. I am sorry I never believed you. You were right. It was just in my locker, under my coat. When I found it, I felt terrible about what I did," Jon began to apologize. Then he looked at Ponch again. That was when he first noticed all of the cuts all over his arms. Jon felt even worse now.

"Ponch, did I do all of that to you?" Jon asked looking at the cuts still.

"Y-Yeah," Ponch said sadly. Jon just wanted to hug Ponch and apologize. But he knew Ponch didn't want a hug right now. He was in pain.

"I'd hug you, but you're not up to getting hugs are you?"

"Are you kidding? I don't care how much pain I am in. A hug from my best friend makes things feel better," Ponch said. Jon hugged Ponch.

"I am so sorry for everything I did to you. I have been the worst best friend ever," Jon said. "I don't know what came over me. I guess it was more than just the tablet...and the tablet was the cherry on top," he added. "I've just been awful."

"Yeah, you have. But I forgive you," Ponch replied. Jon laughed. Ponch seemed to be back to normal, well almost anyway. He was injured, but that didn't take away his sense of humor that Jon always liked. Jon was so happy to have his best friend back. From now on, Jon would listen to Ponch when he told him, that he didn't take anything from Jon. He never wanted anything like this to happen again.

 **THE**

 **END**

 _Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for the reviews, and the people that favorited and are following it, I love you. You are the best._


End file.
